


Ain't Seen Nothing

by Synnerxx



Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons, babe, but you keep frontin'. Sayin' what you gonna do to me, but I ain't seen nothing.





	Ain't Seen Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the song "buttons" by the pussycat dolls.

The bar is nothing like where they usually go. It's packed and noisy and there are people on the dance floor, uncaring of who they're pressed against. Shane heads for the bar and Ronnie trails after him. Shane still isn't sure why he agreed to go, but Vic wasn't going to and Ronnie kept whining about this place and so Shane had given in. He waves down the bartender and orders a Jack and coke and glares at Ronnie as he orders his own drink.

“What the fuck is this place?” Shane snaps.

“A club. It's a good place, just relax. Have a good time.” Ronnie smirks at him, taking his drink from the bartender.

Shane gulps half of his down before turning around to survey the crowd. A flash of blond hair near the edge of the dance floor catches his attention and he frowns, watching as Lem comes closer to the bar, a woman standing next to him with a grin on her face. Lem leans down and says something in her ear and she nods, disappearing back into the crowd while Lem turns to the bartender.

“You didn't tell me Lem would be here.” Shane grumbles, looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie looks down at the other end of the bar and shrugs. “I didn't know he would be.”

When Shane looks back at Lem, the woman is back with him, tossing back a shot of something while Lem looks amused. She puts the glass back down on the bar and looks up at Lem, who says something else to her. She shakes her head and he nods then. She stretches up on her toes and kisses his cheek before winding her way back onto the dance floor again, leaving him alone at the bar.

“If you're going to stare at him that hard, might as well go say hi to him.” Ronnie says, nudging Shane in his side with his elbow.

“I am not staring.” Shane glares at Ronnie, who shakes his head at him and pushes him lightly in Lem's direction.

Shane stumbles forward and apparently that's enough to catch Lem's attention. He stares at Shane for a moment and all Shane can do is stare back, blood thundering in his ears or maybe that's the pounding bass line echoing in his head, he doesn't know. Then Lem grins at him and the spell is broken. Lem steps toward him and catches his arm, pulling him over to his side of the bar, babbling excitedly in his ear about something, but Shane really can't hear him. When Shane looks back around for Ronnie, the other man has disappeared somewhere. 

Lem drags him along the edges of the dance floor to the closed off section where people could sit and drink and talk. He pushes the door open and lets Shane walk in ahead of him, the door falling shut behind them as Lem heads for a booth in the back. Shane follows and is grateful for the quiet. He can still hear the music, but it's muffled now, distant. He can hear himself think.

“So why are you here?” Lem asks as he drops down onto his side of the booth.

“Ronnie dragged me here.” Shane shrugs, sitting opposite Lem.

“Ronnie's here too? Is Vic here?” Lem grins again.

“Nope, just Ronnie and me, but he went off on his own somewhere.” Shane leans back against the booth, feeling more at ease here. 

Lem nods slightly and chuckles.

“So what brings you here?” He asks Lem, cocking his head at him slightly.

“Oh, I come here once every couple of weeks with Marie and her friends. Party night as they like to call it.” Lem explains.

“That girl you were with earlier tonight?” Shane asks, an edge of jealousy creeping into his tone.

Lem doesn't notice or pretends not to. “Yeah. We've been friends for a while.”

“Are you dating her?” Shane grates out, wondering what the hell is wrong with him. 

“Marie? No, she's got a girlfriend.” Lem shakes his head, looking amused at the idea of him dating Marie.

Shane relaxes a little. Tonight Lem would be his. He just had to figure out how to get Lem into his bed. Hell, it didn't even have to be in a bed for all he cared. He just wants Lem. 

Lem continues talking, telling Shane about Marie and her friends and their outings together and Shane makes agreeable noises and nods in all the right places without really listening to Lem. He's busy planning out his seduction of the other man because he knows this is going to be a bit harder than just seducing a woman. At least, he assumes it will be. He's never tried to seduce a man before. 

It's frustrating that Lem has this effect on him, makes him want him so much, but he's given up on fighting it a long time ago. Now he's trying to figure out how to fulfill it. 

“You wanna dance?” Lem asks suddenly, derailing Shane's train of thought.

“Not really. I don't dance.” Shane shakes his head.

“Come on! It's not hard and it's fun.” Lem encourages him.

“You go dance. I'll get another drink.” Shane nods.

“Dance with me.” Lem challenges, a determined look on his face.

“You're just going to keep bothering me to, aren't you?” Shane sighs, already knowing the answer.

“Yep! So you might as well come now.” Lem stands and pulls Shane to his feet, leading him out to the dance floor.

As soon as the door opens, the music slams back into them and Shane blinks, nearly stopping at the unexpected force of the throbbing bass.

Lem pulls him along into the sea of bodies until they're almost in the middle of the crowd. Lem pulls hims forward so they're facing each other and grins at him again, beginning to move to the beat of the song. Shane is being jostled on either side by people and it's not really easy, trying to stand still in the middle of a packed dance floor. Everyone is grinding and rubbing on one another, seemingly not caring who is around them just as long as someone is and they're dancing too.

Lem leans into him, lips at his ear. “Come on. Loosen up and dance.” 

Shane glares at him, but Lem only smirks and slides his hands down to Shane's waist, forcing him to move with Lem. It catches Shane off guard, Lem acting this way. Shane is the bold one, the brazen one. Lem doesn't just grab people in the middle of a dance floor and forces them to dance with him. Though, to be honest, it's not like Shane is protesting very much. 

Shane sighs and lets the music rumble through him, letting it move him. Soon he's pressed flush against Lem and their hips are grinding against each other in a very obscene way. Shane licks his lips and looks up to meet Lem's gaze. Lem grins down at him, more feral than before. His breath catches at the look in those blue eyes and Lem smirks wickedly.

“You know, you've been sayin' all the right things all night long. When are you gonna act on them?” Lem asks, voice rough in Shane's ear. 

“I...what?” Shane asks, swallowing thickly. 

“You can't tell me that you aren't thinking the same thing I am.” Lem presses his hips harder against Shane's, letting Shane feel his arousal. 

Shane's teeth sink into his bottom lip and his fingers dig into Lem's damp skin. His hands are underneath Lem's shirt, resting on his hips, thumbs pressing into the sharp jut of his hipbone. 

A flicker of insecurity passes over Lem's face. “You do want this, right?” He begins to separate himself from Shane, sliding back away from him a little, putting space between them.

Shane growls and jerks Lem back against him, letting Lem know that he is exactly what he wants. Lem grins again, draping his arms around Shane's neck. He whispers in his ear again, hot breath making Shane shiver. “Bathroom?”

“What?” Shane pulls back and stares at him.

Lem smirks and takes his hand, dragging him through the crowd to the restrooms in the back. Shane lets himself be dragged all the way into a stall where he's slammed against the locked door and Lem is sliding to his knees in front of him and oh, this is what Lem wants.

Lem has his jeans undone and tugged down to his knees before he really comprehends what's going on and then it's all wet heat and magnificent suction and Lem's soft hair between his fingers. His head tips back against the door and he groans, trying to be quiet, but failing when Lem's teeth drag softly up his cock and then he's being taken all the way in again.

He comes hard then, fingers tightening in Lem's hair as his hips rock forward. He sags against the door as Lem milks him for all he's worth before straightening his clothes. Shane pulls him to his feet and kisses him, tasting himself on Lem's tongue and fuck, if that isn't hot as hell.

He squirms his hand into Lem's jeans and wraps his fingers around Lem's cock, stroking him fast and loose, nipping lightly at Lem's bottom lip as he does so. Lem moans into his mouth and leans heavily against him. He rocks his hips up into Shane's hand and it isn't long before he's burying his face in Shane's neck and groaning as his release washes over him.

Lem reaches over and grabs a wad of toilet paper and Shane wipes his hand off and cleans Lem up, tugging out his clothing and making sure he looks presentable. 

He kisses Lem again, sucking lightly on his tongue. 

“Wanna go back to my place?” Lem asks as he pulls away from the kiss a little bit.

“Hell yeah. I'm not even half done with you.” Shane smirks, promises sparking in his eyes.

Lem grins back and holds Shane to those promises.


End file.
